User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Satsui no Hado
The Satsui no Hado (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, lit. "Surge of the Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hado (ダーク ハドウ), is an evil, demonic energy that is most known for its use by the likes of Akuma, as well as Ryu's struggle against it, seen in Capcom's popular fighting game series, Street Fighter. Appearance Street Fighter series The Satsui no Hado made its debut during the first World Warrior Tournament, where Ryu unknowingly awakened something inside of him to defeat Sagat in a drastic effort. Originally, Ryu scarred Sagat with a single Shoryuken. It was later retconned in Street Fighter Alpha that Ryu lost control of himself and his rage by rising up fist first, scarring Sagat with a Metsu Shoryuken instead. His attack took on the properties of Goutetsu's original art, despite having never been taught it by his master Gouken. Although Sagat wanted revenge for his scarred chest, he never knew that the scar came from something that had awakened the evil inside of Ryu. Street Fighter X Mai-HiME : Since the story is not yet completed, additional spoilers are added here. In the crossover story Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, according to Gouken, he believes that HiMEs may have a possible connection to this said power; that may allow to prevent the awakening of that very evil power within Ryu. On the other hand, the Satsui no Hado is the most well-known plot element in the crossover story; whereas Natsuki Kuga attempts to gain knowledge of the said power from Gouken, as well as from Shizuru; the latter is also implied to have a knowledge about the Satsui no Hado, which means to say she (and Natsuki) are also trying to prevent the awakening of the said power within Ryu as well. And when Akuma later made his presence known around the inhabitants of Fuka, Mashiro Kazahana and Nagi Homura mentioned that not only Akuma, but the Satsui no Hado itself poses a malignant threat to the HiMEs, District One, Searrs Foundation, and a foil to the Obsidian Lord's plans; much more to the extent of Bison's Psycho Power. However, some characters from the HiME roster in their own way would try to lure the users of the Satsui no Hado to gain this power for themselves, like Nao trying to goad either Ryu and/or Akuma into challenging them to a fight, and Saeko Kuga in the crossover story trying to insist Natsuki to strip her the evil Hado from the latter, which Natsuki gains later on. The Satsui no Hado is also the Obsidian Prince's true weakness. Description The Satsui no Hado is a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of natural human instinct (including the desire to survive, trample, and impose over opposition), and, on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the Satsui no Hado, a person must be so consumed with the desire to win, or else possess such intense rage, that they are willing to kill. As such, only those who push themselves to be the best at all costs can take full advantage of it. Learning about the Satsui no Hado is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts - the Shun Goku Satsu, known also as the Raging Demon. Physical and Mental Change For the people who do succeed in controlling it, they become unbelievably strong, but at the cost of losing their humanity and compassion; they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others, and develop a murderous (and almost suicidal) desire to fight. Such people also gain the power to sense, and potentially influence, the emergence of Satsui no Hadou in others. Once a person has tapped into the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Within the main storyline, Goutetsu is the only one known to date that was able to utilize its power without completely giving in to murderous and dark urges. When under the Satsui no Hadou's influence, a person's eyes willl glow white and red. If one embraces it to a lesser degree, their eyes will glow blue. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, whenever if a HiME is said to possess this dark power. They have to think twice before gaining control of this said power. If not properly used, they will end up like its possessors from the Street Fighter roster (i.e., Akuma and Ryu/Evil Ryu). If a HiME succeeds of controlling this power without risking her humanity, her personality remains intact. Although she must know that this said power must be used responsibly against Orphans, as well against the Obsidian Prince's heralds. However, if a HiME fails to struggle with this power, she'll instantly succumb into it. In this state, a HiME becomes driven with rage; whether their anger could be mindless or not, in a similar fashion as Evil Ryu's personality shows. Users Goutetsu Goutetsu himself was once seen meditating while tapping into the Satsui no Hadou, so he probably encouraged or at least accepted it, but he did not lose his humanity like Akuma. This is likely because he only used it to a degree, which is why he kept his human facial appearance and did not demonstrate signs of corruption. This was also how both his students Gouken and Akuma were introduced to its power. Goutetsu would also have had to teach Satsui no Hadou to his pupils if he did teach them the Shun Goku Satsu, but Ryu (only in his evil state) can also use this move despite the fact that Gouken never did teach him the move, meaning that the move is an inherent quality of the dark power. Akuma After Akuma fully gave in to the Satsui no Hadou, he lost all of his humanity, as well as his compassion as a person, to the point of becoming a person who only seeks a battle that will cost him his life towards another warrior and a fighter that only wants more power and took a demonic appearance to match his darkened soul. Goutetsu was actually pleased and somewhat impressed with his student Akuma for tapping into Satsui no Hadou during a life or death battle for control of their school - or so he thought. Akuma wanted to tap into Satsui no Hadou to become far more powerful, and wanted to use it for fighting to the death against warriors who he found worthy of killing, instead of using it for enlightenment and good. Goutetsu may have been unaware that his student had lost all of his humanity and his compassion as a person. However, Gouken, a student of Goutetsu who taught a toned-down derivation of his style by removing the dark power, detested the Satsui no Hadou, he believed it encouraged destroying after seeing how Akuma used it to murder Goutetsu. He condemned his brother Akuma for corrupting his Chikara no Hadou (Surge of Power) and vowing to never teach it to anyone. Akuma may have tamed the Satsui no Hadou, but he could not stop the side effects of this unlimited power, although it is highly likely he had no desire to. His understanding of Satsui no Hadou is so great that he can embrace it to a much lower degree, giving lesser opponents a fighting chance. However, he still cannot return to his human self, as he has used it to his fullest extent for too long. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, due to the use of this power, Nagi mentions that Akuma poses as a threat to both HiMEs and Orphans. Oni Oni is the result of Akuma fully 'merging' with the Satsui no Hadou. As explained earlier, his appearance has changed to that of a larger, demonic being, with a supernatural power beyond that of Shin Akuma. Evil Ryu During Street Fighter Alpha 2, Ryu finally realized that the Satsui no Hadou was the culprit behind his aforementioned victory over Sagat. Ryu vowed to reject the Satsui no Hadou, because he knew that he cannot control it, and does not want to kill any of the warriors he fights. Furthermore, even if he learned how to control it, he would still lose his humanity like Akuma, as Evil Ryu's personality shows. Although Ryu never shows any signs of the Satsui no Hadou's influence after the events of the Street Fighter Alpha series, several games present a hypothetical version of Ryu who has embraced the art, willingly or not, becoming Evil Ryu. Furthermore, other media often depicts him temporarily succumbing to the Satsui no Hadou and assaulting an opponent before returning to normal. It was not until the end of Street Fighter IV that Gouken was able to seal it away using the "Power of Nothingness" to help him control it like Goutetsu; however, it is unknown how long the seal will be able to hold his dark power. A demonic version of Evil Ryu appears in the Arcade Edition of Super Street Fighter IV ''with a redesign and a more powerful boss form, possibly to show how he would change if the seal was broken. In addition, Ryu and Ken's ending in the crossover ''Street Fighter X Tekken suggest that Pandora's power is trying to merge with the Satsui No Hadou within him. Individuals who oppose the Satsui no Hado Street Fighter roster *Ken Masters *Rose *Guy *Ingrid *Sagat *Rose *Garuda *Gouken *Juri Mai-HiME roster *Natsuki Kuga *Shizuru Fujino *Miyu Greer *Nao Yuuki *Nagi Homura *Midori Sugiura *Yukariko Sanada *Reito Kanzaki (as the Obsidian Prince) Known victims of the Satsui no Hado Street Fighter series *'Goutetsu' - Killed by Akuma in an honorable death match. *'Sagat' - Scarred and defeated by Ryu's Metsu Shoryuken. *'Shun' - Falls victim to it and dies during the events of Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation. *'M. Bison '- Defeated and seemingly killed by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu in Street Fighter ll. *'Gill' - Defeated and seemingly killed by Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu in Street Fighter llI, but recovered via resurrection. Street Fighter X Mai-HiME : Since the story is not yet completed, additional spoilers are added here. *'Akane Higurashi'- Defeated by Evil Ryu and destroyed her Child, Hari via Raging Demon. Resulting Kazuya Karauchi's death. *'Miyu Greer' - Miyu was attacked by Evil Ryu while he went on a rampage. On the other hand, Miyu is unable to read the energy coming out from the evil power within Ryu. *'Nagi Homura' - Defeated by Akuma's Wrath of the Raging Demon after interfering with his fight against Natsuki. Nagi, however survives this attack. *'Saeko Kuga' - Defeated by her own daughter, Natsuki by abruptly delivering a Metsu Shoryuken. *'Alyssa Searrs' - Like Miyu, Alyssa was attacked by Evil Ryu as well. She nearly falls victim into Evil Ryu's Raging Demon. *'Joseph Greer' - Killed by Akuma's Raging Demon before he would attempt to shoot Alyssa during the uprising of the Searrs' Foundation *'Nao Yuuki' - Defeated by Akuma's Raging Demon before Juri destroys her Child. Category:Blog posts